The Aspects of School
by imasmurf93
Summary: Dragged in for a saturday Detention, Kitty, Scott, Rogue, Lance and Pietro realise that they aren't all as different as they thought. Please R&R Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** This is based on one of my favourite films, The Breakfast Club. I'm trying not to stick to close to the script but I have used a few of the lines and scenes from it.**

**Please R&R,**

**~x~**

There is no word in the English speaking language that is more infuriating for a teenage school student than 'Detention'.

Whether the cause of it was a good one, or non existent

Whether it is the first, or hundredth,

Whether it was given to a geek, or sought after jock,

Detention was still detention.

Who would want the stress of being taken from your spare time to be confined in every teenager's daily prison, school....?

Bayville had just decided to begin a new style of detention.

Due to teachers complaining that they had too much to do during lunch breaks and after school, it had been decided that there would be a trial of Saturday detentions.

Those pupils who were put into detention that week had to attend the school on the Saturday to be given work by a teacher who was assigned to that Saturday.

* * *

Kitty and Rogue walked towards their school, neither were looking forward to it.

"Man, this sucks." Kitty moaned. "We've got better stuff to do on a Saturday, anyway, I don't think I deserve a whole day's detention just for skipping gym!"

Rogue just rolled her eyes and continued to walk with her.

* * *

Lance was driving slowly in his jeep, Pietro had also hitched a ride, and of course, they were arguing over a matter of dominance.

"Jeez Lance, go any slower and you'll be stationary." He sighed.

"Wow, that's a big word for you! Where'd you hear that? On the cartoons channel?" Lance jeered back. "Anyway, Tabby put enough points on my license driving madly in this jeep, and I'm not prepared to gain anymore. If it's so slow, then use your mutant abilities and just run to the school already!"

Pietro folded his arms and leant back into his seat in a sulky kind of way.

"You know, you're getting a little too big for your boots!" Pietro threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Lance asked, hardly listening.

"Yeah! And if you don't remember, My father made _me _the leader of the brotherhood!"

"No Pietro," Lance corrected him. "_You _made you leader of the brotherhood, and used your father as an excuse to do it. And if _you_ don't remember, _I _was the brotherhood leader way before you!"

Pietro snarled as they pulled up into the school campus.

"You watch your back!" Pietro sneered as he got out of the jeep and proudly walked ahead of Lance, into the school doors.

* * *

They were sat in the library, where six tables were neatly placed in two rows of three. Behind them were chairs for the kids in detention to sit in.

Kitty sat in the front left table, Rogue decided to go and sit in the back right.

When Lance and Pietro arrived, Pietro hastily went and sat on the table behind Kitty.

Lance noticed Kitty and gave a shy smile, before debating whether to sit by her or not.

His chance was missed when Scott Summers walked in and decided to take the seat next to her.

Awkwardly he walked over and sat at the table opposite Pietro.

"Summers! What're you here for? You forget to underline a sentence or something?" Pietro laughed as he saw Scott sit down. Then turned his attention to both Kitty and Rogue. "What are you two doing here too? I thought you X-geeks were good deed do-ers!"

"Silence Maximoff!" Mr Burton commanded as he stormed into the room.

His hawk-like eyes stared evilly at each of the pupils and his bald head shining from the light he was standing directly underneath. He then checked his watch. He talked slowly as if speaking to a roomful of kindergarten children.

"It's 8:30am...you're staying till 5pm...You will stay in your seats...You will not talk...eat...or sleep...What you are going to do...is sit and think about why you're here in detention...and write an essay...of no less than a hundred words...describing who you think that you are!"

"Is this a test?" Pietro asked, raising his legs and lifting them onto the chair next to him. Mr Burton decided to ignore his comment and carry on.

"And by essay...I mean essay...I do not mean one word repeated over a hundred times...Do you hear me Mr. Maximoff?"

"Loud and clear dude!" Pietro gave a cocky grin and observed his nails.

"Good...Now, I'm going to be in my office...just across the hall...I don't want to hear any funny business... ...Any questions?" Mr Burton asked with a sincere frown.

"Yeah, I got one," Pietro replied, "Do you wash and dry your hair daily or every other day or what?"

"Well you can find out that answer in your detention next Saturday which you have just earned." Mr. Burton replied. "Don't mess with the bull buddy, you'll get the horns!"

With that he walked out.

"Well, proper ray of sunshine isn't he?" Pietro sighed sarcastically, causing the others in the room to snigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thanks for the great reviews guys. I read over this when I'd finished and I don't really like it, it's too close to the script in the film. It's actually really hard not to stick to the script when you know the film off by heart, but, I'm trying, honest.**

**~x~**

Silence filled the room as Kitty and Scott picked up their pens to begin writing their essays. Pietro sat fiddling with his pen, Lance just sat and gazed into space and Rogue was drawing a picture on the desk.

Pietro sighed in boredom and glanced around for his next victim.

"Hey, Morticia!" He addressed Rogue, who glared up at him uninvitingly.

"The other X-geeks are doing their work, we'd expect better from you! Follow their example!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey!..." Scott started to argue, but Rogue motioned for him to stop.

"FYI, Dickhead! I don't get told what to do! And if you irritate me again, I promise you faithfully that I'll put you in a coma for life." She threatened calmly.

Pietro leant on the desk behind him and put on a seductive face. "You'll have to catch me first sweetie!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to her vandalism. Pietro chuckled under his breath and turned his attention to Scott and Kitty at the front.

He scrunched up his piece of paper and threw it in Scott's direction. Scott turned around enraged and was about to shout, but Pietro put his index finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Sssh! We're in a library Summers! No shouting!" He whispered. Lance chuckled at this and went back to glancing around the room aimlessly.

"Get lost!" Scott sighed and turned around again.

"What a childish comeback." Pietro replied sarcastically.

"Pietro! If I lose my temper you've had it!" Scott turned around and warned him.

"Oh really?" Pietro tested.

"Yeah, really!" Scott confirmed and turned around again.

"Well..." Pietro started, but was interrupted by Kitty.

"Guys, this isn't the time or place! Let's just get on with our papers and like, not get into trouble." She recommended.

"Idiot!" Scott said about Pietro as he turned back around again.

A moments silence followed. Kitty gave up on the essay, folded her arms on the desk and placed her head in them.

"I can't believe I'm really here." She muttered.

"Well quit moaning and do us all a favour!" Pietro replied harshly. Kitty sat up and glared at him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Pietro?" Scott rushed to Kitty's defence.

"Why don't _you _mind your own business?" Pietro replied and gave Scott an evil smirk.

Lance also decided that he'd had enough with his paper and began to rip it all up and throw it around his desk.

"Hey, Summers!" Lance called, Scott turned his glare from Pietro to Lance.

"How's it going with you and red?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, you and Jean Grey seem pretty close now! How far have you got?" Pietro joined in with the fun.

Scott turned around, choosing to ignore both of them.

"What are you? Friends? Steady dates? Messing around? _Lovers_?" Pietro laughed.

"Ah, come on Summers, you've got to tell us. Have you slipped her the '_hot beef injection..._'" Lance grinned, knowing that Scott was about to blow.

"Shut Up!!!" Scott raged, so loud that Mr. Burton heard him.

"Hey, what's going on in there!" Mr. Burton called.

Scott sighed and spun around on his chair to face the front again.

"That guys getting on my last rag!" Lance grunted as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"There's not supposed to be any playing around Alvers!" Scott reminded him.

Lance turned around, pointing at Scott and walking backwards.

"Young man! Have you finished your paper?" He said sarcastically, mocking Mr. Burton.

He then turned around and proceeded to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Kitty asked.

"Drop dead, I hope." Scott murmured.

Lance checked that Mr. Burton wasn't watching. Then began to mess around with the door. He then pulled out a screw from the metal part of it, causing the door to close.

He then jogged back to his seat and causally sat back down.

"Yeah, real funny Alvers, put it back!" Scott told him.

"You should fix that Lance, it's school property!" Kitty added.

"What do you think I am, some handyman?" Lance shrugged.

"No, you're an asshole! Fix it!" Scott repeated.

"Oh great comeback Summers!" Pietro said sarcastically.

"Just fix the door Lance!" Kitty said.

"Everyone just Ssh!" Pietro commanded.

"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" Lance told Scott.

"Yeah, keep hush and he won't even know." Pietro agreed.

"No, get up and fix it!" Scott yelled.

Scott and Pietro began to argue loudly.

"Shut up!" Lance yelled over them. They were all obviously too loud as Mr. Burton stormed in.

"Why is that door closed!" Mr. Burton asked.

Nobody said anything, they exchanged guilty looks and refused to make eye contact with Burton.

Mr. Burton then repeated himself,

"Why is that door closed?"

Pietro was the first to speak.

"How're we supposed to know? we're not supposed to move." He said cockily.

Mr. Burton glared at him then looked at Kitty.

"Why?" He demanded.

Kitty was lost for words.

"Well, we were just sitting here like we were supposed to." She lied.

"Who closed that door!" Mr. Burton asked them all. Now getting extremely agitated.

"I think a screw fell out of it sir!" Pietro stated.

Mr. Burton sighed.

"Give it to me Maximoff!" He ordered.

"What makes you think I've got it?" Pietro defended.

"It was one of you two!" Mr. Burton stated. "Don't think that teachers don't talk about the stupid games you play!"

He then looked over at Lance.

"Give me the screw!" He ordered

"I don't have it." Lance said, looking down at his desk.

"I said, give me the screw!" He repeated.

"I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place..." Lance shrugged.

"Give it to me! Now!" Mr. Burton sighed.

"S'cuse me sir! But why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Kitty pointed out.

Lance looked at her, she squinted her eyes at him and turned around back to the front.

"You watch it!" Mr. Burton told her.

Mr. Burton walked over to the door and held it open. He picked up a nearby chair and placed it against the door, attempting to keep the door open.

"The door's way too heavy Sir!" Pietro said.

Just as Pietro had said, once Mr. Burton let go of the chair, it moved as the door once again closed.

All five of them struggled to contain their laughter.

Mr. Burton stormed back in and glared at them all.

"You two aren't fooling anybody!" He said, glowering from Lance to Pietro. "The next screws that fall out will be yours!"

"Ooh, scary!" Lance muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Burton walked over to Lance's desk and leant over it, trying to assert his authority.

"I said how scared I was!" Lance replied, unphased by Mr. Burton's threatening looks.

"You've just got yourself another Saturday!" Mr. Burton stated.

"Oh, I'm crushed!" Lance exclaimed in a similar tone.

"And another one!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...Then I'll have to start checking my calendar!"

"No need, it's gonna be filled...and we'll keep goin!...you want another one?...instead of going to prison you'll come here!...Are you done?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favour!"

"So?"

"Another one!...you want another?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, another one!"

"Stop it!" Kitty exclaimed.

Lance glanced over at her.

'_shut up!'_ she mouthed to him. He looked back at Mr. Burton.

"Are you finished?" Mr. Burton asked.

"Not even close. BUD!" Lance replied.

"Good, you got one more!"

"You really think that I give a shit?"

"Another!...Are you done?"

"How many is that?"

"Seven, including the one I gave you earlier!...For two months you're in Saturday detention!"

"Well what can I say, I'm thrilled!"

"That's what you want these guys to think! If you weren't such a poser, trying to fit in, then maybe you'd be a little better off!...That's it! Next time I have to come in here..."

Lance mouthed his last three words as he said them.

"I'm cracking skulls!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, I went so idle about writing this story. Hope it was worth the wait anyway,**

**~x~**

They sat in silence for the grand total of about five minutes, then Pietro decided that he wanted no more silence.

He turned around to glance at Rogue, who was now sketching on the piece of paper meant for her essay.

Pietro sped over, grabbed the paper and then zoomed back to his chair. He then sat, observing the paper.

"What's this?" He asked harshly.

"A piece of paper, what's it look like?" Rogue replied sarcastically.

"I mean the drawing on it!" Pietro replied in a similar tone.

"Nothing. Just a drawing." Rogue shrugged.

Pietro examined the sketch, he had to admit, it was pretty good.

A detailed drawing of a skull, around the bottom of it, it looked like some liquid that was around the bottom. He guessed it was blood. In the right eye, a bug seemed to be crawling out.

"It's pretty good, freaky...but pretty good." He gave a half smile as he stood up to lean over and pass it to her.

"Thanks, I guess." Rogue said as she took it back. "I was designing it for a tattoo."

"Tattoo?!" Scott turned to face her. "Why would you want to permanently scar your body?"

Pietro watched as Rogue sighed and tried to ignore Scott's continual lecture.

"You know Summers, it is _her _life!" Pietro stood up for her. Scott ignored his comment and carried on moaning at Rogue.

"How would they even be able to do it? They can't touch your bare skin!" He questioned.

"It's the needle that touches me, not the person, anyway, if they're any good, they'll wear gloves." Rogue snapped back.

"Get back to your essay Summers." Pietro sighed.

Scott gave him an evil glare and turned back around. Pietro looked back at Rogue, who gave him a grateful smile, before looking away.

Pietro then decided to get up and walk around. Obviously a speed demon can't sit still for too long.

He picked a book from a nearby bookcase and flicked through pages. He then started to tear out random pages and throw them on the floor.

"Yeah, that's real intelligent." Scott sneered.

"You're right." Lance replied in a bored, sarcastic tone. "It's wrong to destroy literature."

"Yeah, and..." Pietro looked at the spine of the book for the author's name. "Wilfred Owen's stories really boost my adrenalin."

"Wilfred Owen writes poetry." Kitty corrected him.

Pietro glanced at her in a casual, unthreatening manner. She stared back at him and grinned. He smirked back at her.

"You training with iron claw tonight?" Pietro asked her suggestively.

Kitty looked at him in a 'you wish' face and shook her head.

"No, but I'm confined to my room due to my 'inappropriate behaviour at school'. " She replied.

Pietro then turned to Scott, ignoring the evil stares from Lance.

"What about you shades? Are you confined to your room too?" He asked in a much more harsh tone.

Scott ignored him.

"Hey!" Pietro called him.

No answer.

"So rude!" Pietro exclaimed in an insulted manner. He then decided that Kitty was much better company (and it really irritated Lance), so he turned back to her.

"How can you stand living with guys like him?" He sighed.

Kitty smirked and glanced at Scott, then back at Pietro.

"He's not so bad." She replied, joking with Scott to try and cheer him up. But he was too busy concentrating on the essay, and blanking out Pietro. "Other than yelling at us to keep the noise down at 9:00pm, he's pretty cool when you get to know him."

Kitty giggled when Scott scoffed and muttered under his breath.

"You just don't get phased by anything do you?" Lance butted in, standing in-between Pietro and Kitty, blocking their viewlines of each other.

Kitty smiled at him. "It's me who does the phasing."

Lance smirked and chuckled. Pietro shoved him out of the way.

"You know, you're too cool for the X-geeks. Yeah, you're a nerd, and a goody goody, but, you're a cool nerd and goody goody." Pietro interrupted the conversation with Lance.

Kitty shook her head and turned back to the front.

"What's with you!?" Lance hissed to Pietro. "Showing an interest in her just to get at me? Real mature!"

"Well you never make an attempt with her so I'm taking it." Pietro whispered back.

"Back off! She's not just some chick that you can take home, screw and then drop!" Lance spat.

"What makes you think I'd do that to her?" Pietro replied with a cocky smirk.

Lance stood still and silent in rage.

"What's the matter Lance? Kitty got your tongue?" Pietro sniggered.

"You know what?!" Lance burst out. "I'm sick of you always trying to get one over on me! Everything I do, you always manage to pick a fault out or make it a weakness! You might be able to boss around Todd and Fred! But you can't do it to me!"

"Well if you just understood the pecking order then I wouldn't keep pushing you!" Pietro yelled back.

Their rise in tones caused the other three to turn their attention to them.

"You're such a dick!" Lance yelled.

"Yeah, not too fond of you either buddy!" Pietro argued back.

"Hey! Do you two want to bring Burton back in here? Chill out!" Scott warned them. They were yelling too loudly for them to hear.

Kitty stood up and stood between the two, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, guys, chill out! Whatever this is about, sort it out later!" She tried to reason.

"Keep out of this !" Pietro threatened Kitty, pushing her out of the way, his eyes still focused on Lance.

"Don't take it out on her!" Lance growled. If Kitty weren't in the middle of them, he would have went to hit Pietro.

"Oh, you're standing up for her! What a surprise!" Pietro snarled back.

They all stopped when they heard footsteps in the corridor, on their way to the library.

An angry Mr. Burton stepped into the room and glared at the three pupils standing up.

"And why are you out of your seats?" He asked in a calm, stern voice.

"Sorry sir, there was just a disagreement, it won't happen again." Kitty answered politely and sat back in her seat.

Mr. Burton glared at Lance and Pietro, who were still exchanging daggers.

"I should have known it was you two!" He muttered.

Lance and Pietro then looked over at Mr. Burton, glared at each other once more and then resumed their seats.

"I have to come in again and there will be serious trouble!" Mr. Burton threatened. He glared at each of them and then walked out.

Pietro stood up again right away, using his super speed, he ran over to Lance, smacked him across the head and then ran over to lean against the bookshelf next to Kitty.

Lance sighed deeply and chose not to retaliate.

"Anyway, where were we?" Pietro asked.

Kitty rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"What?" Pietro asked.

"You are so immature." She sighed.

"So you're just going to give me the cold shoulder now?" Pietro moaned.

Kitty looked back at him. "I'm trying to get this essay done. Sorry."

Pietro sighed and ran to stand in front of her desk.

He stood and leant over the table to watch her write. She glared up at him.

"I can't work when you're hovering over me like that." She sighed, now getting irritated.

"Well, you'd be pretty shit in the bed department huh!" Pietro scoffed.

"You're disgusting." Kitty groaned and placed down her pencil, giving up on the essay.

"You look way to pristine to do it anyway." Pietro replied.

Kitty ignored him. He leant down and spoke to her in an almost whisper.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

Kitty said nothing, and just looked away from him.

"I bet you've never even kissed a guy on the mouth huh?" He grinned.

"Leave her alone!" Scott turned to Pietro, sensing that Kitty was getting upset.

Pietro ignored him and continued to tease her.

Lance rose to his feet and walked over to Pietro, when he reached him, he gave him a small shove.

"Didn't you hear Summers? Leave her alone!" He threatened. "You were being nice to her a few minutes back, what's with the sudden change?"

"I don't know, I've got a split personality." Pietro replied cockily.

"That's not something to joke about." Kitty scolded him.

"Neither's a sixteen year old girl who hasn't had sex yet." Pietro came back at her.

"That's not true." Kitty argued, now getting angry.

"Let me get this straight Pietro, you don't talk to her! You don't look at her! You don't look at her! Don't even think about her! Got it?" Lance rushed to her rescue.

The two were about to have another battle for dominance before they heard Mr. Burton calling.

"What's going on in there?" They glared at each other and silently returned to their seats.


	4. Chapter 4

They heard footsteps in the hall, Mr. Burton soon appeared in the doorway.

"Okay, you've got an hour for lunch." He stated firmly.

"Here?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Sir? Don't you think that it'd be better to eat in the cafeteria? We're not supposed to eat in the lib..." Kitty started.

"I don't care. I'm not sitting and watching you in the cafeteria. I can keep a decent eye on you here from my office." Mr. Burton interrupted her. "Maximoff! There's a drinks machine in the teachers' lounge. Go and get some! And...You! At the back! You go with him."

Rogue sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Pietro walked alongside her.

They both walked in silence down the corridor, until they got to the blender.

"So, what do you want?" Pietro asked, looking at the options of the drinks. "Water, flavoured water, or water?"

Rogue gave a subtle smirk and shrugged.

"I don't know, not much choice." She replied with a shrug.

"And we don't have to worry about the expense, it's Burton's money, let's use every penny of it up." Pietro cackled evilly.

Rogue held back a laugh and tried to look serious.

"Hmm, I'll have a blackberry and grape water. Lance'll probably want just a water. What about you and your clan?" Pietro decided, putting the money into the slot.

"Me and Kitty have the same as you and Scott hates flavoured water so..." Rogue replied casually.

"So, I'll buy him loads of it." Pietro laughed, continuously pressing the buttons for the flavoured water.

"And you wonder why he doesn't like you." Rogue grinned. "He's not gonna be happy."

"That'll make a change, grumpy git. I really don't know how you and Kitty put up with those snobs." Pietro told her seriously.

"They're family." Rogue shrugged honestly.

Pietro handed her four bottles of the water and carried the other five himself. They continued to walk down the corridor.

"Seriously though." Pietro gave a hearty laugh. "You two girls are okay, it's the rest of you X-geeks that I can't stand. Especially the fuzzy Nazi."

Rogue once again stifled a laugh.

"Well that's the first time I've heard him called that. And I guess you didn't know he's my brother!" She said, acting stern.

Pietro looked at her confused.

"What?...Really?...No way...I mean...you're nothing like each other...I mean...sorry...I'll shut up now."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you guilty about something you've said or done, _and _you apologised for it too." Rogue laughed, "I always thought that Kurt was the more likable one of the group though, and I always thought that you had a little thing for him."

"What!?" Pietro stopped in his tracks. "You think I'm a fag!?"

"Well you can't exactly blame me." Rogue smiled defensively. "I mean, the way you walk, the way you talk, and come on, have you _seen_ your Quicksilver outfit? Nobody who's straight would wear the equivalent to a man's Lycra leotard by choice. We only wear those outfits because we _have _to. But _you _designed yours!"

"Hey!" Pietro moaned, lost for words, "Even if I _was _gay then I'd go for a better choice than blue. No offense."

Rogue was now nearly in tears from laughter. She had finally managed to beat Pietro in a mental battle. When she lived with the brotherhood, she would always try but would end up getting extremely frustrated with his comments and end up putting him in unconsciousness for at least 24 hours.

They walked back into the library to see Kitty, Lance, Scott and Mr. Burton staring at them.

"Maximoff! I told you to go and get the drinks! Not to clown around in the hallway, we heard you from the top of the corridor!" Mr. Burton sneered.

"Sorry Sir," Pietro replied casually, "I was goofing around."

When Mr. Burton noticed the nine bottles of water, he glanced around the room and recounted the pupils.

"Why do you have nine bottles?" He sighed, irritated at Pietro's childish game.

"Because one's for you!" Pietro smiled brightly. Ignoring the many stifled laughs behind him, Mr. Burton grabbed the bottle which Pietro was holding out towards him.

"What about the other three?" He growled.

"Summers has a real low tolerance for dehydration. I was being considerate." Pietro replied smartly.

Mr. Burton looked at Scott, Scott was about to disagree, but decided not to as he didn't want any more trouble, he just didn't want Mr. Burton hanging around any longer. So he just nodded.

"Well then, where's my change?" Mr. Burton held out his hand.

"Oh, dear, there doesn't seem to be any." Pietro sighed sarcastically.

Mr. Burton sighed and walked out of the room.

"Jeez, I bet he'd be a blast to have at a party." Pietro muttered as he began to hand out the drinks.

"Here you go Summers, Rogue told me how much you _loved _flavoured water, so I got one just for you." He smiled as he held out a strawberry flavoured water.

Scott sighed irritably.

"No? Well, I was going to give Lance the apple water but if you don't want the strawberry one then..."

Before Pietro could say anymore, Scott snatched a plain bottle of water from Pietro's arms.

"You're welcome!" Pietro sighed sarcastically once again. Then another thought struck his mind.

"Did anybody actually bring anything to eat?"

They all exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Great, we're gonna starve here. Not the way that I always dreamed of dying." Pietro exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't bring anything either?" Scott snapped.

"Whoa, I'm guessing that bright eye gets cranky when he's hungry." Pietro acted scared. "Well, I guess we could eat Lance, there's enough fat on him."

Lance glared up from the desk that he was sitting at.

"Lance isn't fat." Rogue stood up for him. "He's just not scrawny like you."

"I'm not scrawny, I just burn off any food I eat by the amount of running I do, I mean come on, I can jog twice the distance an average person does without breaking a sweat." Pietro replied proudly.

"You know, most girls go for the more muscley guys." Kitty added.

Pietro looked over at her.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that, huh Pietro?" Rogue smirked. Pietro glared at her. Who just beamed back.

"Not nice getting a taste of your own medicine huh? Well quit picking on other people if you can't handle it yourself."

Pietro's frown turned into a beaten smirk as he sat back down in his seat.

Once again, this lasted for about two minutes, when he decided to target Scott.

"Hey, shades!" He called.

Scott turned his head slowly.

Pietro jumped back dramatically, pretending to be extremely afraid of Scott's face of anger.

"Did your mom pour a lemon over you when you were a baby or something, you're so sour!" He mocked.

"Hey! Want to see my impression of life with you and your mom and dad?"

"Shut up about my mom and dad!" Scott snarled. Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Don't let him annoy you. It's what he wants." She whispered gently as Pietro stood in between the two desks like an actor on stage.

He smiled, then brought his hand down his face to reveal a deep frown.

He then put on a high pitched voice to represent Scott's mother.

"Dear! We've just won the jackpot on the lottery!" He squeaked, still with a frown on his face.

"Oh, that's great dear! I'm so happy!" He replied to himself, with a deep voice, accompanied with a frown. "Son, now you and your brother can have whatever you want!"

"Yay!" He then said in a monotone voice, and a frown.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, real mature." Rogue sighed.

"Oh! I can do my impression of yours too!" Pietro pointed at her.

He licked the tips of his fingers and straightened out his hair, trying to do an impression of Mystique and impersonate her voice.

"Urgh, I can't believe I was stupid enough to have children!" He began, acting as if he were holding two infants in his arms.

"Wait! This one's just like me! But...It has a tail! And is it a hunchback or something! Urgh! Take it away!"

Pietro then looked at his other arm.

"This one's actually pretty cute, hello sweetie..." He began to make babbling noises as pointed his finger as if to touch the child, then made an electric shock style movement.

"What? I can't even touch it? Well I can't have that either!" He threw both his arms into the air as if throwing the two babies away, then looked back at Rogue with an evil smile.

"I oughta' put you in a three year coma!" Rogue snarled, pulling off her glove and standing up.

"Rogue, forget it! He's not worth it!" Kitty sighed. Rogue glanced at her and then sat back down.

Annoyed at her ruining his chance of a good chase, he turned his venom to Kitty.

"Well, you! You're just the perfect girl with the perfect life aren't you?"

He stood back in his original position in the middle of the desks and smiled brightly.

"Oh Kitty?" He said in a high pitched voice, impersonating Kitty's mother.

"Like, yeah mom?" He then said as Kitty.

"Would you give up a little free time today and help your mother do the garden?"

"Like, sure mom, that's fun anyway."

By now, Kitty was looking hurt. Lance noticed this and became very defensive. He stood up and shoved Pietro before he could talk anymore.

"Quit being such an asshole!" He snarled.

"Aw, how sweet, sticking up for her again?" Pietro mocked.

Lance glared back at him, then got an idea.

"Okay, okay, I'll do an impression of your dad and you." He said.

Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes.

Lance stood where Pietro did and slicked his hair back.

"Pietro!" He said in a tenor voice.

"Dad?"

"Why not go and betray all of your friends for my amusement?"

"But dad! You locked Wanda in an asylum, you didn't speak to me for years! And they're the only friends I have."

"It's okay son, power means much more than friends do. When things get bad, you can just go crawling back to them. They may not welcome you with open arms, or ever like you again, but you can use me to overrule them."

He was stopped by Pietro pushing him hard.

"Shut up!" Pietro threatened.

"Not as much fun when it's you huh?" Lance snarled back.

"Okay then, if you like doing it so much, then do yours!" Pietro smirked.

"What?" Lance suddenly shyed away.

"You know all about our families, but none of us ever knew about yours. Show us."

Lance breathed in deeply.

"Fine!"

He blew out his cheeks and stuck out his chest to try and show a fat woman.

"Lance! What did I tell you about showing people your illness?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Illness? It's not an illness mom. It's a power." Lance replied as himself.

"It's a curse! No good will come of it! I told you not to tell people or show people! But what do you do?!"

He made swift, thumping and slapping motions with his hand.

"Mom! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise!"

"You wait till your father finally comes home! We'll see what he says about this 'power' of yours!"

"No! No mom! Don't tell dad! Please...Please don't tell dad!"

Lance was literally in tears from the memory. He opened his eyes and noticed that they were all watching him.

"That's a load of shit!" Pietro laughed aloud. "I don't believe a word of it!"

"You don't believe it?" Lance asked.

"No." Pietro replied.

Lance lifted up his shirt to show Pietro his back, he was covered in long dark brown scars.

"That's about the length of a belt wouldn't you say?" He said angrily. "This is what you got in my house! When you didn't know how to control your mutant ability!"

He glanced at the other three, who were looking at him sympathetically.

He pulled down his shirt and went to sit back down. But was knocked to the ground by Pietro.

Pietro thumped Lance in the jaw as he hit the ground. Lance kicked him off and charged towards him. But of course, Pietro was too fast.

Pietro kept running around Lance in a circle, hitting and thumping him every so often.

Lance lost control of his temper and clenched his fists to cause the floor that Pietro was currently stood on to tear apart.

Pietro fell flat on his back.

Lance glared at him hatefully and walked back to his desk.

Mr. Burton soon came storming in the room.

He looked around and noticed the destroyed floor. He looked up and glared at Lance.

"Alvers!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing? That's school property that you have just destroyed!" Mr. Burton snarled, pointing at the floor that Lance had just turned into rubble.

"Sorry sir, I just got a little...carried away." Lance sighed, not looking him in the eye.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Mr. Burton informed him.

"Sir, I can't! We hardly have the money to feed ourselves, let alone pay for other things." Lance tried to reason. "I can try and fix it. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Maybe you'd better be put where you can't show off in front of everybody!" Mr. Burton hissed.

"Show off?" Lance looked up, confused.

"Get your stuff!" Burton said in a harsh tone.

"Where am I going?" Lance asked.

"Just come on!" Burton shouted.

"But..."

"If you don't get your ass out there now, I'm gonna physically remove you!" Mr. Burton bellowed at him. "Jeez! Foster care kids! Makes you wonder why their parents even had them in the first place!"

Lance tried to ignore Mr. Burton's harsh words and refused to make eye contact. But could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Mr. Burton noticed this and walked right up to him so that they were face to face.

"What's the matter Lance? Gonna cry?" He mocked. Then grabbed Lance's arm in attempt to make him walk. "C'mon!"

"Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Lance yelled and yanked his arm away. He glared at Mr. Burton and then walked out, Mr. Burton close behind.

As they exited the room, Kitty sighed sympathetically.

"How could they let a person like him teach at this school. He's more of a bully than some of the kids." She muttered to Scott, who nodded in agreement.

Lance grunted in anger as he was shoved into a store cupboard.

"You can't keep me in here! It's against the law!" He growled at Mr. Burton.

"Listen punk!" Mr. Burton snarled and pointed his finger at Lance. "I earn $31,000 a year, I have a good home, good family and I'm not prepared to lose it for some freak like you!"

Lance leant against the wall and sighed deeply. Trying to prevent himself from causing another earthquake out of anger.

"But you wait! When you've left this school and you're living your own, pathetic, unsuccessful life, I'm gonna be there! And trust me! You'll wish you'd never been born!"

Lance looked up in surprise.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked.

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Mr. Burton cackled. "Who'd believe a yob like you? Who'd take your word over mine?"

Mr. Burton scoffed and then walked out of the cupboard, closing the door and locking it.

Lance sighed and glared at the door as if Burton was still behind it. He then pushed the ceiling tile up so that he could climb up and crawl through the heating duct.

The other four were sat in their seats, quietly arguing about something.

They all stopped mid sentence when a loud noise was heard and Lance went falling through the ceiling.

He landed on his back on the floor and stood up in a crouched position for a second, then stood upright and walked back to his desk.

"Forgot my pencil." He told his staring acquaintances.

They heard Burton on his way in, Lance quickly ran and hid under his desk just in time, before Vernon walked in and glared around the room.

"What was that noise?" He demanded.

"What noise?" Pietro asked cockily.

"I was in my office and I heard a noise!" Burton replied angrily.

Pietro noticed the pile of rubble on the floor, he quickly sped over and hid it before Burton could notice it.

"We didn't hear anything Sir." Kitty told him politely.

Burton glared around the room and then shook his head and walked out, snarling.

"He locked me in the Store room!" Lance said as he crawled out from under his table.

"What?" Kitty said in disbelief.

"He's lying! Mr. Burton wouldn't put you in the cupboard, it's illegal." Scott stated, shaking his head.

"That's what I told him." Lance replied. "Then he threatened me."

"That's a load of crap too, he's not the nicest guy but he wouldn't lock someone in a store room, or threaten them." Scott sighed.

"Summers?" Pietro called him. Scott turned to look at him.

"Have you ever had a problem with teachers?" Pietro asked.

"Course I have, we're mutants, most teachers are humans." Scott replied.

"I mean, have you ever misbehaved so bad that they hate your guts and will do anything to make your lives a misery?" Pietro said. Scott shook his head.

"You guys are pretty well liked, you don't know what some of these people will do to you just because they hate you. And half of them are teachers."

Scott sat in silence, then turned around again.

Lance walked to the corner of the library where he sat down on one of the bean bag chairs.

Kitty watched him and decided to stand up and walk over to sit by him.

"Hey." She said quietly when she'd sat next to him. "You okay?"

Lance nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed.

They sat quietly, Kitty watched Lance as he stared into space, ahead of him.

"Pietro's right. Teachers do treat us differently." Lance whispered.

Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's not fair. Did he really lock you in the store room and threaten you?" She asked.

Lance nodded.

"I don't see why he's so respected."

"He's not, he's feared." Kitty replied.

"He doesn't act around everybody else like he does with the brotherhood." Lance said sorrowfully. "It gets on my nerves how people can be allowed to act like that."

"Well, I'm not sticking up for him, but that's how people feel when you guys like, destroy Bayville." Kitty pointed out.

"I know." Lance sighed.

* * *

"Rogue, I think that the professor wants you to give us a hand with the X-jet later." Scott informed Rogue as he turned around.

Rogue sighed irritably.

"I've helped with the X-jet for the last week in any spare time I had." She moaned.

"So do we! We only have to do a few things to it before we get it fixed." Scott replied.

"Yeah, but you don't have anything better to do." Rogue sighed and placed her elbow on the desk to rest her head on her hands.

"And it's probably Summers' idea of fun anyway." Pietro sniggered.

Rogue smiled and giggled to herself.

Scott turned and glared at Pietro.

"When were you involved in the conversation?" Scott snarled.

"Well, when you're shouting it from table to table then I suppose I just can't help overhearing." Pietro replied sarcastically.

Scott sighed and stood up, he walked over to Rogue's desk and sat on the desk in front of her to converse with her.

The two spoke quietly amongst them and Pietro sat alone making his own entertainment by drumming his fingers on the table irritably.

Scott then decided to go and find a book to read so he grabbed it and then walked back to his own seat where he sat and read quietly.

Pietro stood up and obtained the Scott's previous position in front of Rogue's desk.

"Don't you just want to thump him the moment he talks?" Pietro muttered to Rogue, who shook her head at him.

"Na, he's cool when to get on the good side of him." She shrugged, glancing over at Scott.

"I bet it's not just the good side that you want to see though, huh?" Pietro sniggered.

"What?" Rogue turned her head back to Pietro.

"Come on, it's pretty easy to see that you want to get into his pants." Pietro mocked.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"You so do!"

"Okay, well, even if I did, I couldn't anyway." Rogue looked down, saddened.

"What do you mean? The fact that you can't touch anyone."

"Sort of, and he wouldn't think twice about me anyway. He's got Jean and...I just don't think I'm his type."

Rogue was quite surprised, she'd never had a heart to heart conversation like this with a member of the brotherhood, especially Pietro.

When she lived with them, she'd talk to Pietro, not as open as she was right now however, or they would just scream abuse at each other.

"What? You don't think you're good enough for him?" Pietro scoffed. "Have you _seen_ him? He's not exactly top dog."

"C'mon, you really think my style would be his type. He prefers the girly girls." Rogue sighed.

"Well if he judges you for your clothes, do you really think he's that great a guy?" Pietro shrugged back.

Rogue thought about it then shrugged her shoulders. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Pietro."

He grinned back at her. "No problem."

"You know." She joked. "Carry on giving advice like that and you might just lose your badass rep. And I'll see you as even more of a homo than before."

"Shut up!" Pietro pouted. "If you're going to play me up then I'll leave you now."

**A/N:**** I just want to say, I don't mean to offend anybody in this story with my reference to homosexuality. If you find it insulting, I'm very sorry, I don't mean for it to be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Thanks for the great reviews, I love reading what you think about the story so far, I am trying to make this story humorous. Unfortunately, writing humour isn't my strong point, **** I really wish it was.**

Rogue stood up and walked over to sit by Kitty, Scott soon joined them out of boredom and Pietro, feeling left out also went and sat with them.

Lance, Scott and Rogue were sat on a bean bag each while Kitty was sat cross legged on the floor and Pietro lay on his stomach next to her. For the first time since they had started the day, they were all having a friendly conversation together.

"Okay, I'm bored!" Pietro then announced. "Let's play the 'would you' game!"

"The what?" Scott asked.

"The last time I played that game, I was nine years old." Lance scoffed.

"Well then, now that you're more mature, you can stretch your mind a little more. Come on, it's better than sitting around talking about boring stuff!" Pietro replied.

"What's the 'would you' game?" Kitty asked.

"It's where somebody in the game asks you if you would do something for a million bucks." Lance explained.

"Sounds stupid." Scott sighed.

"Well then you can start." Pietro glared at him. "Would you...kill an innocent person for a million bucks?"

"No way." Scott replied, although none of them could see, he rolled his eyes with boredom.

"Okay then, I'll ask you." Rogue joined in. "Would you sleep with a guy for a million bucks?"

Pietro narrowed his eyes at her with a joking frown.

He thought long and hard about this before answering.

"If it was a million bucks, yes, I need the money." He defended. They all laughed.

"Okay then," Lance said. "If you _had_ a million dollars, would you pay to have your mutualisation taken away?"

"That's not the game." Pietro pointed out.

"Yeah, well I didn't know what else to ask, and I was just wondering. I mean, it must be horrible to not be able to touch someone." Lance replied.

"Well, I guess I would. This power really does have a load of disadvantages. Do they do that power removal thing?" Rogue replied.

"No, but if you had a million dollars then you'd be able to get them to." Lance replied with a laugh.

"Right, I'll ask you one." Scott scowled to Lance. "Would you help destroy the world for a million dollars?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lance asked. Then answered. "Yes."

"Just shows doesn't it?" Scott sneered. "Proof of a villain when you see one."

Lance sighed and looked away. Then glared back at Scott.

"Do you take pride in being a stuck up prick?" He asked. "You know what? I bet you haven't even dreamed of the stuff that I've been through!"

"Oh, really?" Scott snapped back. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"You want to know why I'm here today? For fighting. I was sticking up for myself when Duncan and his gang were trying to put me in a locker." Lance told them.

They were all quiet as they sat in awkward silence.

"He's right though. We've had pretty decent lives." Pietro pointed out. "You guys have had it pretty easy. Do you know why most villains become villains?"

"Yeah, 'cause they're sadistic, evil..." Scott started.

"Only the real evil ones are like that." Pietro corrected him. "Most villains have no other choice. They start a bad life, so live a bad life."

Kitty and Rogue sat in silence as they listened intently to Pietro.

"What's your excuse, you had a good life." Scott said.

"Good life?" Pietro chocked. "My dad was evil before I was born, my sister was taken away from me when I was eleven, when I was about twelve, my dad would quite frequently leave me on my own in our house for days on end, and when I finally got to spend time with him, that would be hard training to be as evil as him."

Scott went quiet, not knowing what else to say.

It was silence for about ten minutes, even Pietro didn't break it.

In the end, it was Rogue who broke the ice.

"It's actually pretty hard to go from villain to hero, you know? At times I still feel the selfish need...or the antisocial side of me creeps out." She admitted.

"Saying that, it's not easy for us heroes, you're saying that you've had bad lives. I'm sure mine wasn't as bad as that. But, I really hated it at home. It would always be arguments, moaning, orders...I'd always be the one in the middle. There were times when they like, totally ignored me." Kitty told them. "And of course, being the sweet, kind, quiet girl I am. I'd never say anything about it, so I was just always pushed around, and, I just always acted like it never bothered me...It was actually a real relief when I came to the institute."

"You're real brave, you know that?" Pietro told her. She smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

Lance glared at Pietro, knowing that Pietro was hitting on Kitty as a sign of dominance.

It was like in the animal kingdom where males fight over a female to become the leader of the group.

Lance knew that Pietro had no real interest in Kitty, so decided to ignore him and change the subject.

"What about you Summers? What was it like for you growing up?" he asked curiously.

Scott thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Not too bad I guess, mom and dad were always around, me and Alex got on pretty well. I think the only downside was the place we lived in. It was a pretty rough area, so we'd often have burglaries, vandalism and all that. But apart from that, life was pretty easy." He replied.

"Well, I couldn't say my life was real _bad_, it was just difficult." Rogue began.

"I always thought that Irene was my mom. So of course, her being blind wasn't easy, I'd have to help her out all the time and give her 24 hour care. I'd never get time to myself just to hang out, and when I did, I'd have to be careful not to let anyone touch my skin."

"Lance, none of us ever heard about your childhood." Kitty stated,

"I mean like...you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but..."

"No," Lance replied quietly. "I know all of yours so it's only fair."

He took a deep breath then began to tell his story.

"Well, mom always said that I was an accident. I'm guessing that she never wanted a son, or a daughter if I think about it. Dad 'went out to get some fags' when I was around five, and he never came back. Other than constantly yelling at me mom wouldn't really pay much attention to me until the day that she realised I had powers. I think I was about eight years old. I still remember every second of it."

Lance sighed as he entered his memory.

"I'd gotten into a fight at school, I was real angry and I clenched my fists and the earth shook underneath me, the kid that I was fighting fell over hard and broke his collar bone. Mom was called to the principal's office and told about it. I don't know who was more surprised about my powers, her or me. She started to try and make me control it by hitting me every time I accidently used it, after a while, she didn't need an excuse to hit me, or put out a cigarette on me or anything, it was just her means of relaxation I guess. I ran away when I was thirteen, social services found me and brought me back, and the beatings would increase for running away. I kept running away and they kept finding me and taking me home, and I'd be beaten even more. When I was fifteen, mom got killed by getting into an argument over drugs and got stabbed."

A tear appeared in Lance's eye, but he wiped it away before it was noticeable.

"That was the worst day of my life. Not because I was sad about her death. It was the opposite, I hated myself for not being upset about her death. After that I went to a stupid foster home, got fostered and sent back three times, got in with the wrong crowd, started smoking, drinking, drug dealing, you name it. In the end, I was transferred to a different foster home in a town far away, where I met Kitty, then Mystique found me and brought me here in Bayville, I've been here since."

They all sat silently, every one of them was going back through thier heads of Lance's story.

Of course, the silence was soon broken by Pietro's smart remark.

"Jeez Lance, you should write a book."

They all laughed quietly as a group, and conversed as if they weren't heroes and villains, Xmen and Brotherhood, but just like old friends.


	7. Chapter 7

They were all happily and harmoniously talking until they heard Mr. Burton on his way in. They rushed to their seats and Lance hid under Kitty and Scott's table.

"What are you all doing?" He demanded. "I didn't tell you to laugh, I told you to sit in silence."

"Oh, sorry sir," Pietro said sarcastically. "I forgot that we no longer had free will."

"You! Watch it, unless you want to join Alvers!" Mr. Burton pointed a finger at him.

"Excuse me sir?" Kitty raised her hand. "But where _is _Lance?"

"He's sat in the cafeteria with me, where else?"

Kitty nodded and shrugged.

"Well, do you mind if...I go and like, give him his pencil?" She asked, picking up Lance's pencil from behind her and holding it up.

"Very kind of you," Mr. Burton sighed. "But he's using one of my pens."

"But...this is his favourite pencil, I just want to give it to him." Kitty replied.

Mr. Burton growled and snatched the pencil from her hands. "Fine, I'll give it to him. Now don't let me walk past and hear all this noise again!"

With that he walked out of the room. Pietro burst out laughing.

"I swear he doesn't even work at this school, he just comes in to make our lives a living hell!"

Lance crawled out from under the table.

"Well, I'd better get back to the store cupboard before he does." He sighed, dragging the desk below the hole in the ceiling and standing on the desk to climb into it.

The rest of them sat in their current positions and watched Lance as he crawled away. Except for Pietro who moved the desk back to where it was supposed to be.

Lance quickly and quietly crawled through the vent to the store cupboard.

He gently lowered himself down onto the floor just in time when Mr. Burton unlocked the door and opened it.

"You forgot your pencil!" He said sarcastically, holding it up in the air and handing it to him. "Your little girlfriend was worried about you."

"What would you know about girlfriends?" Lance replied harshly.

"I know that I don't screw them just for respect." Mr. Burton hissed back.

"You think I do?"

"I know your kind."

Lance stopped and glared at him.

"My kind?"

"Yeah, all of you no good bums who'll decide they like a girl, screw them and then drop them like they're on fire."

Lance took a deep breath and sighed in rage.

"I'm sick of people categorising me for who I hang out with and what things I do. Just because I'm a ruffian doesn't mean I don't care about other people, anyway, Kitty's not my girlfriend!"

"Aww, my heart bleeds for you!" Mr. Burton replied sarcastically.

"You know, if teachers give 'my kind' support like this, how do you expect us to turn out?" Lance snarled.

Before Lance knew it, Mr. Burton's fist was met with the side of his eye.

He backed into brooms and mops in shock and held his eye. He looked at Mr. Burton, who had a stern, guiltless expression. A strand of grey hair hanging over his hawk like eyes.

"Oh, did you fall there Alvers? Slip on some water or something? That's a little clumsy huh?" He sighed quietly.

"You psycho!" Lance looked him up and down as he panted in shock.

"Come on then, let's go, right here, right now! Go on, hit me!" Mr. Burton moved closer to Lance, pointing at his face.

"I want to see how tough you really are!"

Lance stayed back and stared at him in fear.

"Just as I thought." Mr. Burton sneered. "You gutless turd."

Mr. Burton quickly threw his fist towards Lance's face. Lance didn't flinch, he just stared at him. Burton's hand stopped a few centimetres from Lance's face. Mr. Burton scoffed then took a few steps back, closed the door on Lance and locked it.

Lance rested his head against the back of the wall and listened to Burton's footsteps walk away.

He then lifted his head up again when he heard footsteps coming back down the corridor.

His eyes widened when he saw Kitty step through the door.

She looked up and smiled at him. Her expression changed when she saw his huge black eye.

"What happened?" She whispered and gently touched the large bruise.

"Apparently 'I slipped over.'" Lance winced as pain went through him.

"Did he hit you?" Kitty gasped, Lance nodded.

"Forget it, no-one will believe me anyway." He sighed.

She ran a hand down his cheek sympathetically and sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lance then asked, with a small smile. "You lost?"

Kitty smiled at him and pressed her lips to his, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Lance asked in shock when she pulled away.

She giggled and blushed shyly. "'cause I knew that you wouldn't."

Lance smiled and then snaked his arms around her waist to pull her in for another kiss.

Meanwhile in the library, Pietro was sat on the desk which Rogue was originally sat at, he was ripping up paper and throwing it on the floor. Rogue was perched next to him and watched him with disinterest.

"How do you cope here week by week?" Rogue asked him.

Pietro shrugged and answered her.

"I don't know, sometimes we have a cool teacher who'll have a laugh and a joke with us, other times we have a really _un_cool teacher who is so easy to wind up it's fun for the rest of the day. And other times, we just got to keep ourselves amused."

Rogue chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"So what did you do to get in detention this week?" She asked.

"I kept putting tacks on Miss Holmes' chair. Once she'd sat on one, I ran over and put another one on when she went to sit down. She guessed it was me without any evidence." He chuckled at his deed.

Rogue laughed. "I would have loved to see that, I hate that cow."

Pietro smiled and looked back at her.

"What did _you _do?" He questioned her.

She glanced back at him and gave a look of embarrassment.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I didn't want to go to Logan's morning training session, and when he told Scott and Kitty that they couldn't do it for getting detention, I decided I had nothing better to do."

Pietro burst out laughing.

"I always knew that you were weird." He chuckled. "But when you joined the X-geeks you lost your mind completely."

They both laughed. A moments silence followed.

"You're too much of a goody goody to get real detention." Pietro then laughed.

Rogue then looked at him smugly. "It's not that I'm a goody goody, I just never get caught!"

He glanced back at her with a sly grin and their eyes locked.

Pietro began to move his face closer to hers. She began to become drawn into also moving closer, at the last moment, when their lips nearly touched, Rogue pulled away.

"Pietro," She whispered, and glanced up to check that Scott hadn't came back from the lavatory without thier knowledge and was watching them, he hadn't yet returned.

Pietro then lifted his hand to cup her cheek, but she once again pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you." She muttered sadly, referring to her curse of a power.

Pietro sighed deeply, his eyes fixated on her. She could tell that he was deep in thought.

"Then don't." He whispered back.

Rogue turned to look at him to see what he was talking about. Before she knew it, his lips were met with hers and he was softly sucking her lower lip. She closed her eyes and returned the gentle kiss.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"What?" He asked smugly, knowing full well.

"How did you manage to touch me without...you know?"

"I didn't do it, you did." He replied. "Every mutant can control their power. It just takes some longer to learn how."

"How did you know?" She asked, still surprised by the whole thing. "The professor has tried to find a way for people to come in contact with my skin without anything happening for years, I could never do it."

"I learned it when my father was training Wanda, when she used to hex everything uncontrollably. Dad said that to help a mutant control their powers, you have to get all of their fears together. Fear, sorrow...love." Pietro replied.

They both went silent as Scott walked back in.

Rogue looked at Pietro, who nodded at her. She stood up and walked over to Scott's side.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek. Focusing on all that Pietro had just said.

Scott looked up at her in shock and confusion.

"Nothing happened!" Rogue exclaimed happily.

"You didn't take my power?" Scott remarked.

Pietro just smiled at them and watched as Rogue cried with happiness as she could now finally control her power.

**Author's Note:**** Uh Oh, the end is near. I wasn;t sure whether I wanted to do a Kitty/Pietro pairing or Rogue/Pietro pairing, because I've become pretty obsessed with both. In the end I decided Rogue/Pietro as I'm a Lancitty fan all the way.**

**X-D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ~x~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated since, forever. Well I'm back now anyway, enjoy! Last chapter!!!!!!**

"I'd better get back before Burton comes back." Kitty whispered, panting from her make out with Lance.

"No, stay here with me!" He whined playfully.

"I have to, if he goes back and realises that I'm not there..."

"_Okay._" Lance sighed with a smile and gave her a kiss on the lips before she walked through the door.

As Kitty walked into the library, she stood with a look of confusion when she saw Pietro and Rogue sat on the back on the table, Pietro's arm draped around her, they were whispering sweet nothings into one another's ear.

"Did I miss something?" She giggled.

"Isn't it enough to sicken you?" Scott muttered.

Rogue looked over at Kitty and also began to laugh.

"Looks like we missed something too! You look like a dalmatian." She chuckled.

Kitty walked over to her bag and pulled out a mirror, she groaned when she noticed the amount of Hickeys on her neck.

"Great." She sighed.

Kitty sat on her table and glanced from Scott, to Rogue and Pietro.

"Hey Scott." She finally asked.

"What?"

"Are you still going to do your paper?" She asked sweetly.

Scott sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...It seems pretty stupid for all of us to write an essay, don't you think?" Kitty hinted.

Scott sighed. "You just don't want to write your paper!"

"No...But we all trust you, and you _are_ the smartest in the room." She smiled.

Scott rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, if you can creep that much I guess I may as well."

Kitty giggled, then walked over to Rogue and Pietro.

"You can touch him?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Rogue replied, giving Pietro a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, that's real sweet. You make a cute couple." Kitty smiled.

The two smiled at her and began chatting quietly.

About a half hour later, Mr. Burton came in with Lance close behind.

"That's it for today! You can all go!" He snarled. Glaring at Lance as he walked away. Kitty walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as the they all watched him walk in, grab the papers from the desks and storm out.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Kitty asked, gently touching his eye.

"No." Lance shook his head. "Not a word."

"We should tell somebody." She sighed.

"No, Just forget it." Lance shook his head, waving off her arguments.

"Let's just go!" Scott walked past them, walking towards the exit. The others followed, Kitty and Lance arm in arm. Pietro and Rogue hand in hand.

After sharing kisses goodbyes, the two teams parted and went home.

Back in the school, Mr. Burton read the only paper which had an essay written on it.

Dear Mr. Burton, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.

But We've also learned more about one another. To get along better, and understand one another.

We've learned that we may have more in common that any of us thought.

No offense intended, but we'd rather not come back for another detention.

So see you in class.

Yours sincerely

The mutants.

With a grunt, Burton ripped up the paper and threw it in the bin.

"These Saturdays don't teach them anything. They won't change." He muttered. Walking out of the room.

If only he knew the amount of activity that went on that day.


End file.
